Niko X Serge: A good day out
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Niko wants to see L'arc, but Serge urges him to do otherwise. Niko ends up enjoying the day more than he ever thought he could. They end up in a secret place only Serge knows, and one thing leads to another.</html>


"Serge! Serge!"

Serge was annoyed when he was forced to basically stop mid-stride in his morning walk around the town. He was wearing his large golden accesories as usual, to go with his stunning black outfit. Serge had his long orange hair tied up in a ponytail, and his ipod buds attached to either ear. Unfortunately they weren't even enough to keep out the cries of a lonely gangly fellow, named Niko Bennex.

"Yes? Niko? Wow, why aren't I surprised?" He said, annoyed smile on his beautiful face.

"Serge! Hi. Whoa, you walk very fast there. I-I had a hard time catching up to you!" Niko replied, out of breath.

"Well, I am a whole foot taller than you are." He said, smirking.

"Well Serge, I'm sorry I stopped you like that! I was just wondering if you knew where Mr.L'arc was?" Niko asked, hope in his eyes.

"Nope. Why do you always ask? What's your fascination with this guy? He only hangs with those diva broads anyhow!" Serge said, seemingly annoyed by L'arc.

"Oh. Nothing. Just, I thought he might need me today. That's all."

Niko's eyed dropped a few inches, and his gait turned completely mellow. It was as if he was on some high then like lightning it dissappeared again.

"Well, thanks anyways.." Niko said.

He glumly turned around and began to walk away.

"Hey! Wait a second!" Serge called, grabbing Niko's wrist.

"Yes Serge?" Niko asked.

"You don't have to get sad just because L'arc is off somewhere and you don't know where!" Serge prodded, biggest smile on his face as ever. "Don't worry precious! Ok? We can have a good time without following that kid around!" Serge said, still holding on to Niko's wrist.

"R-really? Well, I don't know... It would be really weird not having Mr.L'arc with us. I mean... he's always around. I'm just not used to it!" Niko said.

"How about I make you a deal, handsome?" Serge said, pulling Niko closer and stroking his head full of red hair. "We go out today. Just the two of us! We walk around the beach, grab a couple of soda's...Then, by the end of the day if you still want to go see L'arc and all them you can. Ok?" Serge asked, with a twinkle in his eye. "Do we have a deal? Does that sound like something we can try out?"

Niko's face got a tiny bit brighter, and he casually straightened and smoothed his uniform out.

"Well-O-ok." L'arc muttered.

"Good! We'll have a great time, I swear. We don't need boring old L'arc anyways!"

Serge took Niko's hand in his own and was surprised at how soft his skin was. It was softer than all of the finest silks he had the privilege of stealing on his travels. Serge smiled internally and began dragging Niko along with him while he was walking. He still had his hair in a ponytail, but he removed his earbuds shortly after talking with Niko. Niko enjoyed holding Serge's hand. It wasn't all small and delicate like L'arc's hand was. It was big and callus, and felt soothing against the youngers skin. Niko noticed there was a tinge of pink on Serge's face. "_I wonder if that's from holding my hand.."_ Niko thought.

"Agh! Look! We're almost to our first place already!" Serge yelled, pointing forward to a long dock.

It was a beautiful sight. The dock was long and fashioned out of wood that seemed older. There were little kiosks inbetween and on the sides of it filled with food and plush toys. It reminded Niko of the carnival prizes minus the carnival. There were string lights dangling from the top frame of it, and also all up and down the sides. There weren't many people there, only a handful. Mainly couples. To Niko's surprise he saw two men holding each other's hand, then quickly looked to his left. He was studying him and Serge's hands, how they were linked together just like that couple. "_L'arc never held my hand before.._" He thought to himself. They were nearing the dock. Niko realized he was more excited than he thought he was going to be. He wore his smile from ear to ear.

"Ok Niko! What do you want to do? We can do anything you want...Look! There's a food booth over there! Would you like to try some food?" Serge asked, patting Niko on the back.

"I-I didn't know I was going to be going out today. I didn't bring any money..." Niko whispered.

"Non-sense. Don't be silly. It's on your man!" Serge joked, pointing both his thumbs to himself and winking at a bashful Niko.

"Really? That's real swell. Gosh..." Niko trailed off.

"What is it?" Serge asked.

"L'arc hates using his money on me. He always uses it on Ryfia and Cecille. He's even let Leslie borrow money before. I couldn't believe it, but he did. But he's never used his money on me." Niko whimpered.

"Hey! Now what did I tell you? NO talking about L'arc. This is a L'arc free day. You're too good of a friend to that guy anyways." Serge said.

"Alright. I guess you're right."

"Damn right i'm right! Now let's go get some grub." Serge said, hurridly moving Niko along.

Serge and Niko examined the booth before them, and decided they would have the grilled shrimp on a stick. Serge ordered for the both of them, then payed the man.

"Mmmm!" Niko exclaimed, smiling and chewing his delicious shrimp. "This is really really good!"

"You're telling me! I'm already getting another one!" Serge joked.

The rest of the day continued as such. Serge would Show Niko places he had never been before, and dazzle him with how much he knew about the streets. Niko would start feeling bad for himself, and then Serge Would cheer him right up by making a joke or flashing his million dollar smile. Niko would playfully push Serge, which would lay little to no effect on him whatsoever. Then, Serge would do the same to Niko, making him trip on the floor and laugh his ass off. Niko was having an amazing time. As the day began nearing to a close, Serge wanted to show his new friend the sunset.

"Hey, Niko. Would you care to watch the sunset with me?" Serge asked, a hidden desire in his voice.

"Sure Serge! I've had the best time with you today. I really don't want it to end.." Niko said.

"Me neither kid."

Serge led the way to this place he knew by the main street of the city. It was hidden out of view by huge rocks and clustered sand dunes, and made gorgeous by flocks of palm trees. Serge took Niko's hand one more time, and guided him through the mini-forest of palm trees. Once they reached the end of their little journey, the result on the other side was breathtaking. It was like a little grotto jutting out of the side of the large rocks that kept the hide-out hidden. It was only big enough to ensure rain would'nt hit your head, but it was perfect for a romantic date. The view facing it, was the sun nearly about to be engulfed by the ocean below it. The beautiful light shining atop of the sea caused reflections of the patterns of the waves forming to be broadcast on the rocks.

"Wow. This place, is amazing!" Niko shrieked, running to the mini grotto and sitting down on the sand.

"I know.. isn't it?" Serge said.

Serge briskly walked and sat by Niko. He swiftly placed his arm around the cute little thing, looking at him from his perripheal vision to see a reaction. He saw Niko's cheek's burning bright red, and was completely happy with the results. Serge decided this was a good time to let his hair down, so he reached for his hair tie and gently pulled it off. He let his light curls and waves of orange softness fall to his shoulders. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook it a bit. This was definitely a slow moton moment. Serge happened to catch Niko's eye long enough to realize Niko was staring at him with his jaw dropped.

"W-wow, Serge. You have...gorgeous hair." Niko said, stuttering.

"Well thank you sweety. It's a bitch to maintain i'll tell you that.." Serge joked.

Niko stubbornly scootched over to his left a little, and placed his left hand in the inside of Serge's thigh. Serge glanced down at the hand then back at Niko's shy face. He grinned.

"Do you..." Serge continued. "..have a boyfriend?" Serge asked, voice dropping an octave.

Niko looked up at Serge in surprise. He knew he was a flirt, but he didn't know he was interested in boys.

"Well. No...To be honest, I always thought L'arc would want to be my boyfriend.." Niko said, voice also dropping.

"Oh Niko. If L'arc was here.." Serge said, now using his preoccupied hand to pull Niko closer to his face. "I would kick his ass...for being such a dick to you. And, for not realizing what a cute and charming little thing you are.."

"You think I'm-i'm charming Serge?"

"Oh absolutley doll. Look at those eyes, and the cute way you can't even finish doing your uniform up.." Serge said, his sweet breath killing Niko.

"Serge?" Niko asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Would you-" Niko turned a fierce red, and took a deep breath. "Would you make me feel good-like boyfriends do with each other?" Niko asked in all his naiveness.

Serge was taken aback by this question, but quickly began giggling.

"Do you want me to kiss you Niko?" He said smoothly and seductively, giving Niko gentle eskimo kisses with his nose.

"Um..well yes..and. Maybe, maybe _more_..." Niko said, embarrased.

Serge stroked Niko's sides then gracefully picked him up by his waist on placed him on his lap. Niko was now straddling Serge, and he decided to fully wrap his legs around him.

"I will do _anything_.." Serge whispered, lust in his voice. "..that you want me to do to you Niko Bennex."

"K-kiss me..." Niko moaned, his forehead on Serge's forehead.

Serge leaned in and began to kiss the cutie on his lap. He moved his lips in out and around Niko's, teaching him as he was going. His tongue would make an appearance every few smacks, making Niko try and mimic him. Niko also put his tongue in Serge's mouth, and came to love the feeling of Serge's tongue.

"Eehmmm" Niko moaned, holding onto Serge's strong shoulders.

Serge stood up, continuing to carry the younger in his strong arms. He then sat again, but on his knees this time. He gently broke off the kiss and layed Niko down in the warm sand. The sun was setting behind them, and the whole world looked orange, purple, and light blue. Serge generously touched Niko everywhere, all over his body, making the boy moan in delight and fidget in the sand. Serge then meandered to Niko's waistband of his pants. He gently pulled down on them until his pants were at his ankles. Serge could see how excited Niko was through his briefs.

"Look's like someone gets excited easily..." Serge coo'ed, stroking the rock hard dick under the briefs.

Niko just closed his eyes, and winced at every touch that was giving him new pleasure. Serge continued to lower Niko's underwear, forcing an extremely excited member to pop out. It was average size, and sticking straight up like a compass. Serge admired the beautiful pubes that began under his belly button as a straight line and ended at his sac, where the trail widened. He noticed Niko's member was flicking up and down. He was really ready now. Serge lowered his head to his dick, making sure his orange hair was out of the way. Serge put Niko's dick in his mouth. Niko bobbed back a bit, because it was a foreign feeling to him but soon became more accustomed with it. Serge licked all up and down the shaft that was asking for it. He wet it like it was a popsicle that needed to get eaten, and burried it entirely in his mouth.

"Gah! Oh! Oh Serge, that feels so good!" Niko moaned, shifting sand all over the place.

Serge liked what he was hearing. He continued swirling his tongue around more, giving the boy exactly what he was being deprived of.

"Ugh! Serge!" Niko moaned again.

Serge put both of Niko's legs ontop of his shoulders, and continued to lick and suck Niko's supple member. He was going really deep now, letting Niko's entirety invade his mouth and throat. He went so deep, he couldve sworn he had gotten some of his balls in there to. He massaged and flicked Niko's private area, and was stroking his ass at the same time. Niko was leaning on his elbows, taking what this experienced man was generously giving him. He moaned everytime he felt the soft, warm thing touch a pressure area. Since he wasn't so experienced everything felt amazing to him.

"Oh! Serge! Something's happening!" Niko yelled, with a crooked smile on his face.

Niko loved to see the beautiful man taking his dick, and eating it like a sandwich. Serge momentarily took his mouth of the member.

"It's called cumming. Tell me when you're going to cum. I want you to fucking yell it. Say my name while you're at it.." Serge moaned, wrapping his mouth around Niko's dick again.

"Aghhhh...AGGGHHHH! I'M GOING TO CUM SERGE! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ME CUM SERGE!" Niko screamed, attempting to grab the sand and failing."Gahh!" He yelled.

Niko shot cum out like a syringe, directly into Serge's eager throat. He was releasing his warm desire all inside his new lover, screaming and twitching all at the same time. Serge still had his mouth engulfing his penis, taking it all like a man. He was enjoying swallowing Niko whole, and everything that came with it. When Niko had finished, Serge took him out of his mouth and layed him down on the sand.

"God..." Serge groaned, very gutterally. "That was so fucking yummy..."

Niko blushed and gave out a tired sigh. The sun had just set, and the only light you could see was from the lampposts along the street.

"So...do you still wanna go see L'arc?" Serge asked, sincerely.

"C-can I go home with you?" Niko asked, sitting up in the sand.

Serge could barely make out Niko's face, but he could still tell he was blushing. Serge stood up and helped Niko up as well, handing him his pants.

"Of course sugar." Serge said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Serge took Niko's hand, and Niko rested his head on Serge's arm. They walked like that all the way back to Serge's house.


End file.
